For Us
by Kieno0324
Summary: Sl.AU What if Mai had lived in England with the Davis twins? Things change with time and teenagers have to learn how to grow, with things they hadn't anticipated. With a child, can Naru find his brother? Rating changed as it was high!Suggestive Adult them
1. Chapter 1

__

A new story!! Man, I'm beginning to get so many idea I don't know what to do. For now the Under the Sea story is dead and Ways of Sinister is going slow. Anyway, this is a 'What if Mai lived in England with the Davis twins? A little dark, and probably surprising to some people! Have fun reading!!

* * *

Prologue

_He was walking towards the road. She couldn't tell which one it was as she couldn't even see it his face. Not that she was that great at telling them apart to begin with. She was lucky to know who was who. And he looked so much _older_ then from before. Her eight year old legs could barely keep up with him. _

_She watched as he stepped out onto the road. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. She saw the lights from the car before he did. She screamed out to him but it was to late. She screamed in horror as she saw the red car plow into him and before she could see the license plate, the scene faded and she woke._

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Mai, age nine, sat up in her bed screaming. She heard the door to her bedroom crash open and someone pulling her into their arms. She buried into their chest and was crying loudly. She felt a hand moving up and down her back as the sobs began to die down. She pulled away and wiped at her tears and looked up at the woman holding her.

"Dear cousin, what's wrong?" the curly haired woman asked with a smile and Mai sniffled softly. Her cousin, Mori Madoka, reached out to the young girl's nightstand and grabbed a tissue. She handed it to the girl and Mai blew her nose. Madoka watched with an affectionate smile.

It had been nearly a year and a half since Madoka's aunt had called her. The woman had been dying of heart failure and she had begged Madoka to come and take Mai once she was dead. Madoka had been nineteen at the time and while she had been wary of the thought she knew that she could leave Mai to the foster system. With the Davis's permission she had gone and taken her cousin after the death of her aunt/

"Nightmare." Mai answered wetly and Madoka ruffled the young girl's hair and Mai looked up at her. Madoka smiled at her gently before reaching over and turning the bedside lamp on.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Madoka asked gently. She watched as Mai wiped at her eyes once more. The girl had grown up quickly and could hold her own against even Oliver Davis, one of the twins that Madoka's bosses had adopted. Although, she was almost positive that Oliver was a devil child.

"There was a man walking towards a road. I thought I knew him but now I can't remember who I thought it was. He stepped onto the road...and...he...was run down by a car!! It was horrible, Madoka!!" Mai sobbed before she jumped as the phone rang. She watched as her cousin frowned before going and answering the phone. She blinked as the woman walked back into the room with the cordless phone and a gentle smile.

"It's Gene." Madoka said and Mai's eyes went wide. The young girl reached out and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mai asked softly.

"Hi, Mai-chan!! I felt as though something was wrong so I was calling to make sure everything was okay!" the boy's cheerful voice caused Mai to grin. She heard Madoka chuckle and she smiled before answering.

"I'm okay, Gene! I just had a nightmare, thanks for calling and checking." she replied as happily as she could. The nightmare was still fresh in the back of her mind and she really didn't want to think about it. She knew that talking about the nightmare would help but she didn't want to think about it.

"Do you want to talk about?" Gene asked. Mai swallowed her tears at the thought of having to repeat the details of the nightmares.

"Not really. I'm going to go back to sleep, Gene! I'll see you at the labs!" she said brightly before hanging the phone up. She handed the cordless phone back to Madoka and the woman tucked her back underneath her pink covers.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Madoka asked. Mai nodded and the curly haired woman placed a hand on the young girl's head. She watched as the child's eyes slipped closed and her breathing evened out. Madoka felt an affectionate smile spread across her face as she bent down and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Sleep well, cousin." Madoka whispered before standing from the girl's bed. She turned the lights off and closed the girl's door. She leaned against the door and ran a hand through her hair.

'This makes the tenth night that she's had a nightmare. Could it be something at school causing her to have nightmares? I'll talk to her teachers when I drop her off tomorrow.' Madoka thought as she made her way to her own bedroom. She decided that she would talk to Mai's teachers tomorrow and see if her nightmares had anything to do with school.

* * *

"Mai-chan!!" the girl squeaked as she was suddenly engulfed by a hug. She tried to get away from her hugger, even going so far as to hitting them with her school bag.

"Oof!!" the person let her go and she was able to straighten her school uniform and glared at the black haired boy standing in front of her. He was holding his side where she had managed to hit him with her heavy school bag.

"What was that for?" Gene Davis asked as he straightened up. Mai gave a soft sigh before smiling at the boy that stood in front of her.

"You shouldn't glomp me every chance you get. It kind of catches me off guard!" Mai defended herself. Gene chuckled before shrugging his shoulders and winking at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you planning?" Mai asked. Gene chuckled before pulling her close so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I put three cups of sugar in Noll's morning tea! I was getting ready to take it to him. Want to come with me?" he asked. Mai gave a small giggle. Anybody that was involved with the British SPR knew very well that Oliver 'Noll' Davis despised anything sweet. But he loved his tea and Gene had been spending the last seven months they had been England trying to get him to put sugar in his tea.

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean, Noll is very protective of his tea, you know that! He may kill you!" Mai exclaimed as she thought about it. Gene chuckled before winking at her as he went into the kitchen and grabbing the teacup and returning to Mai.

"This isn't a good idea!" Mai cried as she followed her friend towards the lab. She only went down to the lab if Gene or Noll took her down there. It was more often Gene than Noll. She and Noll rarely got along, mostly because he found it amusing to insult her intelligence. Something that she really didn't appreciate.

"Ah, come on, Mai. Have a sense of humor, he'll never know!" Gene giggled as they made their way to the lab. Mai watched as the boy typed in the code and the glass doors opened. Mai gave a soft sigh before following the black haired boy into the lab, wondering how this was going to go.

She hadn't know the boys very long. She knew that they were both of Japanese descent and that they were all learning English together from Luella Davis, their adopted mother. She knew they were twins and that it was very difficult for her to tell them apart if they stood beside each other. Although if they opened their mouths, she could automatically tell who was who.

"Ah, Gene, Mai." Noll turned to look at them from the computer he was sitting in front. Mai smiled at him as Gene handed him the loaded teacup.

'This won't work. Poor Gene, he would get to live to see his tenth birthday. Oh, well, maybe I can take the basketball back to the store and get something else!' Mai thought as she watched Noll take a sniff of the tea. She blinked in surprise as he glared at Gene and set the teacup down on the table he was sitting at.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop putting a pound of sugar in every cup of tea you bring me!!" Noll snapped. Mai stepped back as Gene shook his head before catching Noll around the throat and giving him rubbing his fist on the top of his brother's head.

"Aw, come on, Noll. Having a little sugar in your system won't kill you. Trust me, I put at least two things of sugar in my tea every day." Gene said with a bright smile as he kept his arm around his brother's neck.

"Let go of me!!" Noll struggled to push his brother away with no success. He looked at Mai and saw that she was giggling at him like mad. He realized that she would be no help in getting his brother off of him.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" he asked them and Gene froze before looking at the clock on the wall. Mai turned to look at the clock as well and felt her eyes widen. Oh, crap!

"Gene, this is your fault!!" Mai screeched as she dashed out of the lab with him following behind her closely.

"It's Noll's fault, Mai-chan!!" Gene cried as he chased after her, both hoping that they would get tot eh school before they received detention for being tardy.

"Idiots. The both of them." Noll sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in hopes to put it back in place. He shook his head as he turned back to his computer.

_**Five Years Later**_

"You know, most ordinary teenagers would be out doing ordinary things on a Saturday." Mai said as she sat on Noll's lab desk as he read through a journal. He glanced up at her before shrugging.

"Go ask Gene to take you to the park. I need to read this." he told her. She rolled her eyes before reaching out and grabbing the magazine. He blinked as the sleek pages slipped from his fingers and she put the magazine beside her. She smiled at him.

"I don't want Gene to take me to the park. I want _you_ to take me to the park. Besides, a little sun won't hurt you. For the past week all you've done is come down here and read. You don't even come to your office where there's at least _windows_." Mai said softly. Noll sighed before standing up and shrugging off his lab coat.

"I suppose I can escape for a few hours." he told her. He watched as her eyes lit up and she jumped off his desk. She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him out of the lab. He smiled at her excitement but when she looked back at him he made sure that the smile was off his face.

"Hey, where are you two heading off to?" Gene asked as he exited the elevators leading up to the offices as Mai and Noll almost made it to the front doors. Mai turned to look at the other twin and smiled brightly.

"I'm dragging this stick-in-the-mud out to the park for a couple of hours!" she said happily. Gene chuckled before asking if he could come along. Mai paused for a moment before nodding happily.

"Maybe you can help me get him to act like a normal teenager!" she said happily as she let Noll go and skipped out of the building. Gene stopped beside his brother and raised an eyebrow. Noll returned the look.

"What?" Noll snapped as his brother continued to stare at him inquisitively.

"Nothing. There's something different about you, I can put my finger on it...but your aura seems to be lighter. I don't know." Gene smiled before looking out the door. "Maybe we should go before she gets to park and realizes that we aren't behind her."

"Right." Noll agreed as he followed his older brother towards the park. He supposed that he did feel lighter now that Mai was spending more time with him. She had always spent time with Gene but for some reason she had made it her mission to force him to become a normal teenager.

They spent nearly three hours in the park before they were all sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Or at least Gene and Mai were and Noll was sitting beside Mai with Gene on her other side. Noll glanced at Mai and saw that her eyes were sparkling as she ate her chocolate ice cream, he didn't see how someone could be such a sugar addict.

"Um, Mai, Noll, there's actually something I need to talk you about." Gene said once he had finished his ice cream cone. Two sets of eyes looked at him curiously and he took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to tell them. He knew that he could judge Noll's reaction but it was Mai's that he wasn't sure of.

"Mother and father talked to me this morning about a call they received from a close friend of theirs. Their friend is having some problems with the paranormal and asked me to come over and see if I could help out." he paused and watched as Mai's eyes blinked curiously. He looked at Noll and winced as he saw that the boy's eyes were cold. Okay, so Noll was pissed, how was this new?

"So? Are you going to help them?" Mai asked curiously as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, Mai. From what father told me they are having some serious problems...there's just one detail." he paused and he watched Mai blink.

Noll watched as the brown head girl looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. If she thought he knew the details he was wrong. He had spent the whole day with her so he knew as much as she did. That wasn't very much as they had been in the lab all day.

"The case that mother and father asked me to take isn't in England." Gene told them. Mai blinked before giggling and touching his hand.

"Is it in Scotland or France? That sounds like it would be fun!" Mai said happily. Gene shook his head and she tilted her head curiously.

"It's not exactly that close." he paused before taking a deep breath. It was now or never and he knew that he had to face the music at some point. He just hoped that Mai wouldn't cry. "I'm going to Japan."

* * *

_So...what do you think?! Remember to review!! And while this is going to be dark, you'll see another reason why I rated it so high. I don't write lemons but that doesn't mean I can't _imply_ things, right? Enjoy!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2, read AN at end._

* * *

It had been nearly three days since Gene had left for Japan. Mai felt as though there was a hole in her heart. She loved Gene like she would a brother and with him suddenly gone, she felt empty. She had Noll, people told her. And it was the truth, but there was something deeper, darker even, beneath the surface of the relationship she and Noll shared. While Mai loved Gene dearly, she was _in_ love with Noll.

Mai knocked on the door of the huge mansion that the Davis family lived in. Madoka had dropped her off to spend the night as she was on a case with Lin. Mai gave a small laugh as she waited for someone to open the door. She knew better than to think that Madoka was just going on a case. The woman rarely, if ever, left her office to go into the field. She was the researcher and teacher.

'She's just going because Lin-san is. Although why, I don't know. He scares me.' Mai shivered as she thought of the tall Chinese man. He had been the one to pick them up from the airport when she had moved in with Madoka. She remembered that he had glanced at her, frowned, and then turned and walked away. Being only seven at the time, ready to turn eight, the girl had almost burst into tears.

"Are you going to stand out there all day like an idiot?" she was broke from her reverie and glared at Noll. She smirked as she shoved her suitcase into his chest, effectively pushing him back in the process. She was then able to cross the threshold into the house and closed the door behind her. She smirked at Noll.

"For that comment you can take my suitcase to my room." she said brightly. She watched as he rolled his eyes before heading towards the stairs and she followed him. She watched as he led her to a room that was next to his and set her suitcase on her bed.

"What did you pack?! It's not like you're moving in!" he told her. She gave a small laugh as she went over and opened her suitcase.

"I'm a girl, Noll. I have to certain things that a _guy_ just wouldn't understand!" she told him as she began to pull her clothes out. She looked over her shoulder as she heard him sigh softly and smiled.

"I'm going back to my room. Gene said he'd call when he got settled in and did an initial walkthrough of the property, so he should be calling sometime today." Noll informed her and she gave a wistful sigh. He looked at her inquisitively and she gave a small giggle.

"I wouldn't mind going back to Japan someday. I haven't visited my mother and father in forever. I mean, Madoka is paid good, your parents are very kind to us. But even at that, we can't just go flying to Japan every year." Mai's voice dropped sadly as she sat down on her bed. She wiped at the tears that were threatening to spill and silently cursed herself for making herself remember something that painful.

"I'll take you over there at some point and we'll go visit your parents." Noll told her as he sat down beside her. He hesitated for a moment before giving into the urge. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He felt her tense slightly before she turned her head so that it was buried against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her back as he held her closely as she sobbed.

'I never knew that she missed her parents so much. I wonder if she's ever told Madoka that she wants to go to Japan.' Noll thought as he held Mai. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually Mai pulled away and wiped her tears away. She smiled up at him and he felt one corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

"Thank you, Noll." she whispered softly. She watched him nod before leaning closer and she watched as his eyes widened in surprise. She paused before his lips and studied his deep blue eyes. She could feel his arms tighten around her body and pull her closer. They continued to stare at each other.

"Mai..." he whispered softly. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he continued to stare down into her brown eyes. He had never really been so captivated by her eyes before. He was beginning to care for her deeply. He leaned down and caught her lips and felt something explode inside of him.

He pulled her closer as he let his tongue touch her lips. He was slightly surprised when her lips opened to allow him admission. He pushed her down onto her bed, knocking her suitcase to the floor. He moved his hands so that they were cradling her face as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back and looked at her flushed face.

Her brown eyes were dark with passion and beckoning him. He leaned down to her lips and nibbled on them for a moment before kissing her once more. Their tongues once again intertwined before there was a slight ringing in his ears. He felt Mai pushing against his chest and he pulled away and looked down into her amused eyes.

"The phone." she gasped. He blinked in surprise before sighing. He rolled off Mai and went into the hall where the phone was ringing incessantly. He picked it up and wondered who on earth would let the phone ring ten times without giving up.

"Hello, Davis residence." he said into the phone.

"_What took you so long?!_" Gene's voice cried. Noll moved the phone from his ear and raised an eyebrow at the phone. "It took you fifteen minutes!"

"I know, I was occupied." Noll replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't really sure where things would have gone if he hadn't been interrupted. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mai was watching him curiously and he mouthed who it was. He watched as she smiled happily.

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that I was settled in and had already done a walkthrough of the house. I've called a well known exorcist in as this isn't a very dangerous haunting but I don't want the owners to think I'm not taking this seriously. Besides, they're taking me for a tour of the city. Tell Mai I said hello, I have to go!" Gene hung up and Noll blinked before shaking his head and placing the phone back on the cradle.

"What did he say?" Mai asked curiously and Noll rolled his eyes as he walked back over to her.

"Nothing. He was talking so fast and saying so much I was barely able to keep up with what he was saying. He said hello though." he told her and she gave a small giggle.

"I'm glad he's having a good time. I miss him." Mai whispered and Noll nodded before going over to her. He looked down into her eyes and she raised hers to his and their eyes locked. Mai felt her breathing begin to quicken as their continued to stare at each other's.

"What about me?" he asked her softly. He watched her eyes widen before she reached up and pulled his head to hers.

"I thought that was already answered." she whispered before pressing her lips against his. Without any thought to their age or disposition he swung her up into his arms and entered his bedroom. He kicked the door closed and ignored the phone as it rang once more, he had more important things on his mind.

* * *

Noll was tapping his pen on his desk as he waited for Mai to arrive. Her school had just started back and she had promised to be there in time for them to make their dinner reservations. While Noll's and Mai's relationship grew, Madoka and Noll's parents were making wedding plans. Noll had found pictures of wedding dresses and asked Mai about it and she had just groaned.

He looked at his phone as it began to ring and sighed. He wondered if it was Mai, telling him that she had gotten detention on the first day back. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. After all, she had a tendency to fall asleep if someone was trying to teach her anything.

"Hello?" he answered the phone, expecting it to be Mai on the phone. He wondered if he time to cancel the reservations, he could take her to the restaurant later if she really wanted to go.

"Hello, little brother! How are you?" Noll was surprised to hear Gene's voice and a pleasant smile spread across Noll's face. He hadn't heard from Gene in nearly a week and was glad to hear the other boy's voice. He sometimes wondered if Gene planned it so that he had to go when Noll was burdened by having to make that speech on his findings of the relation between psychics and paranormal phenomena.

"I'm fine, it's been awhile, Gene." Noll commented. He could hear his brother chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah, I know. Mother said that you and Mai were dating, so I thought I'd give you some space to be with her. Anyway, I was calling with my plane arrangements, I'm coming home next week." Gene informed him. Noll felt his smile grow bigger as he realized that his brother would be home in time for their birthday.

"Excellent. Mother will be thrilled. Hang on." Noll grabbed a piece of paper and placed the pen he had been tapping on the surface. "Alright, give me the details." he told the older boy. As Gene prattled off the details Noll wrote them down. He looked up as his office door opened and Mai trudged in, throwing her school bag on the floor.

"Mai's here, do you want to talk to her?" Mai looked at Noll curiously as he held the phone out to her. She took it and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the device, wondering who Noll was making her speak to.

"It's been awhile since I've heard your voice, Mai-chan!" Gene's voice echoed in her ear enthusiastically. Mai felt a grin spread across her face as she clutched the phone tightly with both hands.

"Gene!!" she exclaimed, not bothering to keep the happiness from her voice and she heard him chuckle. "It's so good to hear from you!! How's your trip going?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It's gone really well. I've enjoyed my stay. Look, I don't have much time but I'll tell you about everything when I get back, okay? I'll be returning next week." he told her and she gave a small squeal of delight and he chuckled.

"You'll be back in time for your birthday!! That's great!!" she laughed happily and she heard Gene sigh.

"Mai, it's two months till my birthday. And I've only been over here for a month and a half." he told her and she giggled.

"I know, but I've missed you and this is a big birthday for you and Noll. I'm glad you'll be back for it. I'll let you go now, be careful!" Mai said before hanging the phone up and turning to Noll.

"You did make the reservations, right?" she asked and he nodded as he stood up and pulled her close. She giggled at the look on his face as he bent down and captured her lips and pulled her even closer. He let his hands wander to her waist and pulled her even closer, enjoying the moan that she gave.

"We should go." Naru said as he pulled away from her. He saw the pout that she gave him and he chuckled. The pout turned into a grin as she followed him out of his office, leaving her school bag on the floor.

Mai was glad to have Noll's arm around her as they walked down the bustling streets of London. She was excited about going to the new restaurant that had opened not far from the office building. It had taken her nearly a week to convince Noll to make reservations but he had finally given in. It would be their first real date together without his parents or Madoka around.

"Oh, wow!! It looks amazing!" Mai exclaimed as they reached the restaurant. It was a Japanese restaurant. The outside was designed like a temple with dragons and windows with oriental designs decorated the outside.

Noll rolled his eyes. While he was glad that she was excited about the dinner, he wasn't exactly sure what to make of Japanese food. After all, it had been nearly five years since he left Japan. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to eating Japanese cuisine. But as it was something Mai had wanted to do, he hadn't been able to refuse for long. He wasn't immune to her pleading gaze.

'I hope I have some sort of stomach medicine at the house.' he thought as he caught the smell of the food. 'I really hope I do.'

* * *

Noll flipped the light switch on as he entered his brother's bedroom. He knew that he only had a few days to borrow anything without his brother knowing. As he had a very important presentation the next day, he needed a nice dress shirt. And while his mother hadn't found it imperative to wash his, he was being forced to take one of Gene's. Even though he had been planning on messing Gene's room up a little before the boy got home anyway.

He pulled the drawer open and was about to touch the shirt that he was going to take when there was a soft knock on the door. He turned and saw that Mai was standing there with an odd face. He moved away from the drawers and looked at her curiously. He watched as she bit her lip and tapped her finger against her stomach.

"What's wrong, Mai?" he asked. She moved into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. He was beginning to worry about her behavior as she sat down on Gene's bed.

"Noll, I just got back from my doctor's appointment. You know for the physical I had to have to be on the tennis team?" Mai whispered. Noll quirked an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the drawers and reached out to grab the shirt he was going to borrow.

"So? Do you have an allergy or something?" he asked as he grasped the material of the shirt. He felt his eyes dilate as he felt as though something was pushing him back into his mind.

_He was standing the middle of the road. He could see Gene at the edge of the road looking back and forth. Noll frowned as he watched his twin. What was Gene doing on the edge of a road in the middle of the night? Didn't he know better than that?_

_'Of course not.' Noll thought affectionately as he watched Gene cross the road. Until he saw the lights. He watched as a red sports car came careening around the curve. He looked at Gene and realized the boy didn't see the car._

_"NO!!" Noll screamed as he watched the car hit Gene. He felt pain shoot through his body as Gene flew through the air and landed on the road with a sickening thud. Noll watched with gasping breath as the car stopped and the driver got out._

_"NO! OH, GOD!!" the woman shrieked as she stumbled backwards and leaned on the car. Another person got out and took Gene. Noll glared as the man carelessly threw the body in the trunk._

_"Drive!!" the man ordered and the woman cried out before getting back into the car with the man following. _

_Noll was suddenly at a lake. He frowned as he saw the car pull up and the two get out. He scowled as the man pulled a plastic wrapped Gene from the trunk. He heard the woman let out a little shriek._

_"No!! We have to report this! He has a family!!" she shrieked._

_"You'll be sent to jail! This is easier!" the man snapped. Noll felt his breathing hitch as the man rolled Gene into the lake. He tried to reach out and stop the man but with no luck. He watched as the couple got back into the car and drove off. He looked back at the lake and closed his eyes._

_"Gene... I will find you."_

"Noll?" he turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Did you hear what I said?" and he shook his head as he wondered how to tell her.

"Mai..." he trailed off, knowing it would hurt her. But he couldn't keep it from her. It hadn't really sunk in yet but he had to tell her. He to tell her before he lost his cool. He knew when he did lose it that he wouldn't be fit to be around for days.

"There's something I need to tell you." he whispered.

"Noll..."

"Mai..."

"I'm pregnant."

"Gene's dead."

* * *

_I know it's a mean cliffhanger. A lot of people asked where this was going and my answer is...wait and see. And to those reading, please review. I appreciate reviews and I _do_ read them even if I don't tell you. Tell me what you think and I love when people speculate on what they think is going to happen. It's fun to see what you think!! Hope you enjoyed!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all! I am currently not near my Ghost Hunt manga (I know a sin in itself) but could someone please let me know the month that Mai's school case was set in? I just need it to get the timeline right for her pregnancy! Thanks!_

* * *

"I...I..." Martin Davis ran a hand through his hair as Luella sobbed into her hands and Madoka had her arm wrapped around Mai's shoulder. The younger girl was sitting next to Noll, who had not yet let the other piece of news leave his mouth or mind. He was still trying to process the information himself.

'_I'm pregnant_.' the thought still caused his stomach to drop down to his feet. He, of all people, had never thought about children. _Especially_ at fifteen years old. He looked at Mai and saw the sorrow and fear in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand. She held onto it tightly and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking back at his parents.

"Mother, father, there's something else I have to tell you." he said. He felt Mai clutch his hand even more. He sent another glance at her and saw Madoka frown at him. He wondered if she was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before letting it out.

"Noll, what is it?" Luella managed to get out as she kept her grief pushed back over her son. She couldn't help but notice the way that Noll's and Mai's hands were clasped together tightly. She looked back at Noll and realized that his face looked sickly and she wondered what was going on between the two.

"Mrs. Davis, I..." Mai quieted when Noll looked at her and she gulped.

"Let me." Noll whispered softly and Mai nodded as she continued to hold his hand tightly. He turned back to look at his parents and wondered if they would be so angered by this. He let out another breath.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a teenager and like all teenagers...I make decisions that get me into trouble." Noll paused before looking at Mai who had her head bowed and he squeezed her hand. "Mai's pregnant with my child."

"WHAT?!" Luella shrieked as she jumped up from her seat.

"Dammit, Noll!" Martin growled angrily.

"What were you thinking?!" Madoka cried from where she sat. Mai flinched from her guardian towards Noll. He wrapped his arms around her as their guardians yelled at them for their stupidity and Mai hid her face in his chest.

"Stop it!" Noll hissed. The guardians froze and looked at him, all with glares on their faces. He breathed deeply as he ran his fingers through Mai's hair as she sobbed silently into his chest.

"I apologize and know that you are all angry with us. But you know as well as I do that we can't change what happened nor what we did. Mai and I will marry as soon as possible. Mai will go on home school and she will come with me to Japan to hunt for Gene's remains." Noll said calmly.

"You aren't going to Japan!!" Martin said as he advanced on his son. "You are to be a father, Oliver Davis. You are not going off to Japan with Mai...how far along are you, my dear?" Martin looked at the upset girl. He knew that he couldn't yell at her, being upset as she was.

"Two months, the doctor said. I didn't notice I wasn't menstruating, I swear!" Mai whispered softly. Noll tightened his arms around the distraught girl as Madoka gave a soft sigh.

"Wait until she's three months, Noll. Do you have any ideas for this escapade to Japan?" Madoka asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"He isn't going!!" Luella cried indignantly.

"I'll wait until my sixteenth birthday, that's two months. And mother, you know that I'm the only one that can find Gene. He needs to be put to rest." Noll whispered. He watched as Luella sagged to the couch in defeat as she looked at the couple in front of her.

"And do you have to take Mai with you? She's pregnant. It could take you years to find Gene...she could have the baby over in Japan!" Luella cried. Mai sat up straight from Noll's chest and looked at Luella.

"That isn't a problem, Mrs. Davis. Noll and I were both born in Japan. It's my homeland. And I want to go with him to find Gene! Gene was important to me as well and I want to help!" Mai exclaimed softly as she looked at Noll's parents. They both sighed and she looked up as Madoka covered her hands.

"Mai, are you sure about this?" Madoka asked and Mai nodded before looking at Noll and her eyes softened.

"Yes. This _feels_ right. I just know that Noll will have everything set up by the time we get there." Mai whispered. She looked back at Madoka and the woman gave an amused smile and laughed before hugging Mai tightly.

"Alright then, I'll sign the papers. I suppose out of all the men in the world, you picked a good one." Madoka said as she smiled at her student. Noll looked away and Madoka gave a soft sigh before straightening up and looking at Noll's parents.

"Although you'll be married, we aren't letting you romp around Japan alone. I want someone, an _adult_, to accompany you. We aren't letting Mai go to Japan while she's in this delicate state with just you. And we are certainly not letting you _loose_ on Japan, Oliver Davis!" Martin said. Mai glanced at Noll and bit her lip from giggling. Martin rarely scolder either of his sons but when he did so, it was funny to see Noll pout.

"Oh!" Madoka gasped. Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled. "I know just the person to send with them! Koujo!!"

"Are you sure he'll go? You know he isn't fond of the Japanese...he isn't going to jump at the chance to go to Japan. He may beat you." Luella warned her and Madoka rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle.

"He'll do it. I just know he will! Besides...he was friends with Gene as well. How are we going to tell everyone at the office?" Madoka's voice grew quiet and Mai gave a soft sob. They watched as the girl stood up and dashed out of the room and Noll chased after her.

"Mai!!" he caught her as she ran out the front door. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. She gave a loud sob as he pulled her to his chest. He didn't understand why she was having the sudden mood swing.

"Why?! Why did he have to die!! Why?!" Mai screamed into his chest as she beat it with her fists. He held her close as she sobbed and he closed his eyes.

'I don't understand either. Why couldn't you just have come home, dammit! Why did you have to walk across that road!!' Noll thought as he pulled Mai close and hid his face in her short hair. 'Why the hell did you go?!'

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Noll!!" Mai entered his bedroom with a gentle smile and a plate with a slice of birthday cake on a plate. She saw Noll sitting near his window, dressed all in black, and staring out the window. She set the cake down on his desk and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on her rounded stomach.

"There's nothing special about today." he said softly. Mai let out a breath and reached out and touched his hand. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Noll, today's your birthday and Gene wouldn't want you to ignore that. Just come and eat a piece of cake with me." she suggested softly. He nodded as he pulled her close and put his hand on her stomach.

"Right. I've almost finished the arrangements for the trip to Japan." he told her as she pulled him to his desk and sat him down. She pulled another chair up to sit next to him and handed him a fork.

"That's nice...so what's our name?" she asked as she cut a piece of the chocolate cake off and put it in her mouth.

"Shibuya. My name will be Kazuya and as your name is already Japanese, you'll be Mai Shibuya. I will be opening up another office. Shibuya Psychic Research. You and Lin will be acting as my assistants until we complete our search." Noll said and Mai frowned.

"If we're going to be living in a hotel...why are you packing a mirror?" she asked as she looked at the clothes that Noll had laid out, along with a little hand mirror.

Noll smirked and she sighed softly. Of course. He could go through a natural disaster and still want his mirror to look at himself. He was such a narcissist and she blinked as she glanced at him. She saw him raise an eyebrow as she continued to study him as a large grin spread across her face.

"Narcissistic Naru-chan!!" she suddenly exclaimed. She watched as both his eyebrows raised before he scowled at her. She gave a small giggle.

"It will make more sense than me going around calling you 'Noll' and I'm not going to go around calling you 'Kazuya'. Besides...if we're going to be married, shouldn't your wife have a nickname for her husband?" Mai said brightly and the newly dubbed 'Naru' shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright...but 'chan'? Isn't that for little kids?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek and smiling.

"Maybe not all the time but you will be 'Naru' while we're in Japan. It will at least keep me from screwing up and calling you by your name in front of anyone else that may know the nickname for Oliver." she told him. He nodded before looking at her stomach and touching the round area.

"Has it kicked any?" he asked and Mai shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm not far enough for the baby to be kicking. I mean, I can feel it in me...I'll tell you when it starts kicking!" Mai exclaimed at the look that Noll had on his face when she saw the way he was pouting at the fact that the baby wasn't kicking yet. She touched his hand and looked at him determinedly.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Oliver Eugene." she said stubbornly. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. She managed to give him a gentle smile and his eyes softened. She pulled him close and put his head on her shoulder and felt him stiffen in surprise. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright to cry." she whispered in his ear. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she sighed. She didn't know why he wouldn't let his emotions control. She knew that he had yet to cry over his brother's death and she didn't know why. She had cried herself to sleep for almost a month before realizing that it couldn't be good for the baby and forcing herself to remain calm for herself and for the baby.

"Mai..." he whispered as he pulled her close. He felt tears in his eyes as he continued to struggled with the tears. He couldn't cry with her around, he had to be strong for her if nothing else. He couldn't be weak in front of her. He _wouldn't_ be weak in front of her.

* * *

"You have the baby clothes packed, right?" Madoka asked as they all stood in the International airport in London. Mai rolled her eyes as she hugged her cousin and pulled back.

"Yes. Don't worry, Madoka. Everything will be fine. We promised to call when the baby is born!" Mai said with a smile as she moved away from her guardian and back towards Lin and Noll. She looked away from the cold look that Lin had on his face. This couldn't be good. He knew that she didn't like her for some reason that she didn't understand.

"You better. And there better be pictures, Oliver!" Luella threatened. Noll nodded and looked up as they called their plane number. Mai hugged Madoka once more as Noll bid his parents goodbye. The trio that was heading to Japan picked up their carry-on cases and made their way to the boarding area.

"Nervous?" Noll asked as he saw that Mai kept looking out the window at the planes. He knew that while she wasn't new to air travel that she was slightly scared about traveling while being pregnant.

"Just a little, I'm sure that I'll be fine once the plane takes off. I can't believe we're going to Japan! I'm so excited!!" Mai exclaimed happily. Noll hid his amused smile at her enthusiasm.

He was glad to see that she was back in high spirits. He knew that a part of her did want to stay in England but he was glad that she had chosen to go with him. He wasn't sure how to express his gratitude. But he knew somehow deep down that she already knew that as they boarded the plane.

* * *

He looked out the small window as he thought about where he was going and what would happen once he had completed this mission. He had Mai and the child. He was still reeling over the fact that he was to become a father. He wasn't sure how to take care of a child and Mai still had to finish school. She had gotten all of her work for the rest of the year, making deals with her teachers to email them the assignments once a week.

He felt Mai's head on his shoulder and looked at her and saw that she was asleep and he sighed. He looked at Lin as the man turned in his own seat to look at him. Noll knew that the Chinese man wasn't very fond of the Japanese and while he would never say it, he was grateful that the man had agreed to be their 'observer' for the trip and help him find Gene.

"Once we get settled in, Noll, we need to look at local doctors, especially gynecologists for Mai. She needs to continue prenatal care." the older man told him. Noll blinked in surprise as he had pegged Lin as the last person to remind him about making sure Mai was being taken care of medically.

"I see." Noll said, the shock still not gone when he realized that the man was waiting for an answer.

"It was Madoka's orders. I also downloaded the maps of Japan that you asked me to. There were to many lakes to outline them all, Noll. There's thirty, forty lakes in Japan. And since you don't know how long they drove to get to that lake and it was to dark..." Lin's voice trailed off as Noll's gaze trailed back to the sleeping girl beside him.

"I know that. But I'm going to find him. It's tearing my mother apart and though she hasn't said anything, I know Mai needs to put him to rest as much as I do." Noll whispered before looking back out the window. He watched as the clouds passed beneath them and his hands fisted in his trouser legs. 'I _will _find you, Gene. I swear.'

* * *

Mai put the clean clothes up as she hummed a happy little tune. She was glad to be in Japan. She knew that Naru and Lin had already rented an office before they even left England. Mai hadn't gone there yet as they were painting the office and she didn't want to be exposed to the paint fumes.

'Naru said that they would be open for business today. I wonder if he'll get any cases!' she thought excitedly as she closed the dresser drawers and walked into the living area of the suite that they had in the hotel. She was excited about them getting a case, it would be the first time she had ever been allowed to tag along.

When they were in England, Madoka and Luella had forbidden her from going anywhere by herself. Naru was very much the same but at least he allowed her to decide where she was able to walk! She sighed as she flopped down on the couch. Ever since the two woman had gotten over the shock of her pregnancy they had been perfectly content to try and smother her to death. Mai hadn't _appreciated_ the smothering.

She looked up as the phone rang and she blinked. She managed to push herself off the couch and went to the phone. She picked it up, wondering who was calling as they had already called their relatives in England to assure them that they had made it.

"Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Mai, we're coming back to the hotel. We're not opening the office until Monday, I need to look over the maps once more." Naru told her and she gave an affectionate sigh.

"Alright. I think I'm going to go do a little shopping, I saw some nice little shops around the corner." Mai said as she smiled. While they had clothes for the baby, they didn't have anything else, like bottles or a bassinet. She knew that she needed those things because she knew deep down that they wouldn't be back in England for her to give birth.

"Ah. Well, wait until I get back there. I don't want you walking around by yourself." he told her. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Naru..." she whined like a little child. Hadn't she just been thinking that he hadn't thought it necessary to watch her every move?

"Mai, just do it. Just wait." something in his voice told her what he was thinking and she felt tears in her eyes. She knew it was because he was scared that what happened to Gene would happen to her. She gave a soft sigh and wondered when he began to grow so cold to everyone. Even she could sense a change in his attitude towards her.

"Alright, I'll wait." she finally conceded before saying good-bye. She put the phone down and sat down on the couch. She touched her rounded stomach and frowned slightly as her eyes began to droop. She pushed herself back up and barely made it to the bed before her mind shut down and she went into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the black area that she stood in. She gulped as she didn't understand the sudden darkness. She felt someone standing behind her and she whirled around. She felt her eyes widen as she saw a figure standing in front of her. She couldn't really make the figure out but she thought that she knew who it was.

_"Gene?!" she cried. She watched as the figure tilted his head before disappearing and she reached out to grab it with no luck._

_"No!!"_

Mai's eyes snapped open as the door to the bedroom opened. She sat up and saw Naru standing there with a frown on his face. She wiped the tears away as she realized that they were on her face. She didn't understand why she was dreaming about him. Hadn't she suffered enough?

"I heard you crying. Are you alright?" he asked as he moved closer. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Naru in the bedroom. He let out a breath as he glanced at himself in the mirror.

'Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. This could be only making things worse for her.' he thought as he continued to study his reflection. He felt his eyes widen as the reflection shifted when he didn't.

"A father? Really, Noll, when did you decide this?" the reflection asked and Noll knew who the voice belonged to. He moved near the mirror and saw the smile on the reflection's face. Noll knew that he wasn't smiling.

"Gene?" he asked softly. The boy nodded with the typical smile in place. Noll forced his feet to remain cemented to the floor. He was still trying to convince himself that he hadn't lost his mind. Because talking to your reflection had to mean that you were losing your mind. Except, the reflection was talking back.

"Yeah. Look, I don't have much time. But if you can keep a mirror on you or even near you, I'll be able to contact you. It won't be constantly but I may be able to help with cases." Gene said with the smile still on his face.

"Can you tell me where you are?" he watched as Gene blinked in surprise before the reflection quit moving by itself. He growled and punched the mirror causing it to crack.

"Naru, what are you doing?!" Mai cried as she saw Naru standing at the door with the mirror and his fist on the mirror. She walked over and place her hand on his arm that he had extended with the fist pressed against the glass.

"Come on, why don't we go do that shopping? The baby will need a bassinet at the least." Mai whispered softly as she looked up at Naru. The man had his eyes closed before he moved away from the mirror as Mai gently led him to the door. She took his hand squeezed it gently as they left the hotel room after telling Lin where they were going.

"What was that?" Mai asked as they exited onto the street, their arms linked together. Naru put a hand to his head and shook his head.

"Gene didn't move on." Naru said as he looked at Mai. He watched as her eyes widened before she shook her head and he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew that it hurt her to mention Gene. He looked at her left hand and frowned.

"We never did buy wedding bands." he mentioned. He watched as her face reddened and she looked up at him. He was glad to see the expression on her face as it meant that he had successfully changed the subject.

"Ah, I suppose not. We never did legally get married." she pointed out and he nodded before squeezing her hand and she looked at him curiously.

"Then let me buy you an engagement ring and when we return to England, we will marry." he told her. She looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded before smiling brightly and continuing to drag him towards the baby store that she had noticed. Naru almost had to hold her back so that she wouldn't _skip_ down the streets.

'I'm really beginning to think that she's the kid not having _one_.' Naru thought as she dragged him into the store. He was beginning to be thankful that his father had gave him a couple of credit cards to use, all with his pseudonym on them. The fact that they all drew from the Davis account in England made things a lot easier.

"It would be probably easier if we knew the gender of the baby." Mai said as they looked around the store. She walked over to the bassinets and Naru followed her. He watched as she touched the baby beds, looking at each one curiously and he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What do you think?" she asked curiously. He gave a soft sigh before taking her hand and pulling her away from the bassinets and baby beds.

"I think we need to wait for a little bit. After all, we have yet to find you a doctor and that's a little more pressing, hm?" he asked. Mai pouted a little before her smile returned and she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose so!" Naru closed his eyes as she dragged him out of the store. He had a feeling that agreeing to this shopping spree had gotten him into something he didn't want to do. He would rather face a demonic haunting that having to go on a shopping trip with Mai. That was always Gene's deal. Naru sighed, another reason he wished his brother hadn't died.

"Naru, come on!" Mai squealed as she saw the maternity wear store. Naru felt his head droop as he followed Mai into the store. How had he, the famous Oliver Davis, been reduced to following Mai around on a shopping spree? He glanced at her rounded stomach and sighed. Oh, yeah...he got her pregnant. He felt his eyes soften as she oohed and aahed over a winter dress.

'Only for her.' he thought affectionately.

* * *

_There's the next chapter. Remember to review, especially if you read it. I want REVIEWS!! What do you think the gender of the baby will be, hm? Kieno0324_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I changed the rating as I asked one of my loyal readers ( a good friend and a wonderful writer) miss koneko (go read her stories, awesomeness!!) if she thought this was rated high as 'M'. She, unlike me, decided to check the ratings and told me what that entitled. Thank you so much, miss koneko, this chapter is dedicated to you!!_

* * *

Mai hummed a jolly tune as she fixed Naru and Lin tea in the office that had finally been able to open. The building had been closed down in October for renovations and Naru had been about ready to throw a fit. Instead he had thrown himself into the maps, looking for Gene's body. Time had gone by and they had found a good doctor for Mai, one Haruka Mitsurugi. Mai had been glad when the office had finally reopened in January and Naru had moved onto finding interesting cases.

"Oh, calm down, you." Mai spoke to her bulging stomach as the baby within kicked hard. Mai had decided not to find out the gender of the baby, driving both Lin and Naru crazy. It had taken her two months to finally pick a bassinet out once they had arrived. Mai felt giddy as she thought of the baby bassinet sitting in their hotel room waiting for the baby to sleep in it.

"Mai-san?" she looked up and smiled as she saw Lin standing there. While he was still rather cold to her, she had managed to get him to call her by her first name instead of 'Shibuya-san'. She preferred her first name much more.

"Here, Lin-san, your tea! I need to take Naru his." Mai handed him his cup and she waddled out of the kitchen. Lin watched her go and sighed before going back into his office. It seemed that a pregnant Mai wouldn't be hard to take care of if only not for the black clad teen that was the father of the unborn child. Lin sighed as he closed his office door. Madoka owed him more than she would ever think possible.

* * *

"Here you go, Naru." Mai said with a smile as she set the teacup down. Naru looked up from his maps and stood up to touch Mai's stomach. Mai blushed and jumped slightly as the baby kicked hard. She glanced at Naru and felt her eyes widen at the expression on his face.

It was one of awe. Mai never got tired of seeing the expression on his face as he felt the baby kick against his hand. It was currently the only time that she was ever able to see him express his emotions freely anymore. He was so cold on the outside now and Mai only saw his true self in their bedroom. And even then it was only partly. But when he felt the child kicking in her stomach she could see his true self once more.

"Dr. Mitsurugi said it wouldn't be much longer. She thinks that it's going to be late January, early February. Isn't it exciting?!" she cried happily. Naru just nodded as he continued to feel the child move within her stomach.

"It is." he replied before he returned to his seat and gave Mai a guarded smile. She couldn't help but wish that he didn't guard it. He no longer smiled in public and no longer wished to speak much. The only thing that mattered to him was finding Gene and finding an interesting case to keep him occupied.

"I'll go back to my desk. Would you like anything else?" she asked softly. He glanced up at her. He gave a soft sigh before shaking his head at her.

"No, we'll be going to lunch at noon. Lin agreed to stay behind so that we can go out." he told her. He watched as her eyes lit up and she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that sounds good!" she told him with another grin before walking back into the office. There had been several cases that came in and that Naru had accepted one of them. He had been wary of taking Mai on the case but in the end the client had been a nutcase. Mai gave a soft sigh as she remembered Naru giving the woman the number of a shrink.

'And that poor woman had been so sure it was her husband talking to her from beyond the grave. Oh, well. Maybe Naru will find another case to capture his attention.' Mai thought as she sat at her desk and glanced at the front page of the newspaper.

'_NONE INJURED IN ACCIDENT WITH CONSTRUCTION EQUIPMENT AT SCHOOL!'_ Mai read. She frowned as she glanced at the school and felt her eyes widen in surprise. 'That's the high school that mother went to!! I wonder what they're doing there.' Mai went on to read the article about how a construction truck driver lost control of the vehicle and drove it onto the volleyball court, barely missing the students playing on the court.

'They're tearing down the old building. Oh, well, at least no one was hurt and that's the important thing.' Mai thought as she folded the newspaper back up and went back to looking through the files that Naru had given her. Nothing was catching her eye as she kept thinking about the accident at the school.

'Get a grip, Mai! They said it was just the driver losing control, nothing more!' Mai told herself sternly. When she had looked through all the files with nothing catching her attention, she begrudgingly pulled out her school books.

'If I'm going to keep my grades up I have to study!' she thought as she opened her English book. She began to read the material and answering the questions at the end of the chapter. She didn't notice that she was being watched from the office door that she had just closed.

Naru watched her from his doorway with furrowed eyebrows. She kept glancing at the newspaper and he wondered what was on the front page. He would have to look at it later. If he went over and just took it, she would know that he had been watching her. He didn't want her to think that. He knew that she didn't appreciate being treated as an invalid because she was pregnant but sometimes it just worried him so much. He didn't want to watch her die and not able to help like he had with Gene.

'Stop it!' he told himself firmly as he turned back into his office. 'Mai is here with me. She isn't going to leave.'

* * *

"Mai, it's time to go." the girl looked up from her math book to see Naru standing at her desk. She blinked before looking at her clock and saw that it was already noon. She felt her eyes widen, had she been studying that long? It had to be a record! She'd have to call Madoka and tell her that she had studied for nearly two hours, she was sure the woman would be proud.

"Does Lin want anything?" Mai asked as she stood from her seat, closing her book as she did so. Naru waited for her by the door as she slowly walked towards him.

"I just finished speaking with him. He told me that he would order out." Naru told her. She smiled at him and let him help her put her coat on. He pulled her hand into the elbow of his arm as they walked out the door. She blushed at the show of affection and she heard him give a soft sigh.

"What?" she asked with a bright smile and chuckled at the look on his face. She laid her head on his shoulder as they reached the restaurant. She lifted her head as they walked in and the waiter showed them to the table that Naru had reserved for them. Naru helped her into her seat and she smiled up at him before he took his own seat.

"Have you found any interesting cases that you want to take?" she asked curiously. She watched as he read through his menu before shaking his head as he looked up at her.

"No. And besides, Lin has refused to let me take a case until you have the baby and I think he's right. I'm certainly not taking you on a case that may interest me while you're pregnant and I'm definitely not letting you stay at the hotel alone when you're so near." he told her. Mai felt her cheeks flare at the affectionate tone in his voice and the look that he was giving her.

"I'm beginning to get nervous. I mean, it's easy when the baby is still growing in me but what...what am I supposed to do when I have to actually take care of it? What if I don't know what to do and end up hurting it?" Mai asked as she looked at Naru.

He saw how unsure she was. He reached over and took her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes before looking away. He squeezed her hand and she returned the pressure. He wasn't sure how to comfort her as he was just as knew to this as she was.

"That's part of the experience. To learn how to take care of the child." he told her and she nodded with a smile before looking at him hopefully.

"I told you what I wanted to name the baby if it was a boy and I want that to go on the birth certificate. Especially since the doctor knows our true name. But Gene Shibuya doesn't sound Japanese...especially with us having Japanese names." Mai whispered. She watched as Naru blinked before nodding in agreement. He realized that they needed a cover name for the baby as well, he had just never really thought about it before.

"You're right. Do you have any ideas?" he asked and she bit her lip before nodding with a smile on her face. He waited and she gave a small giggle.

"Well, if it's a boy I want the cover name to be Mamoru. If it's a girl I want her actual name to be the Japanese name...after my mother, Kohana." Mai whispered. Naru nodded in agreement before Mai suddenly winced. He watched as she continued to wince before shaking her head and smiling at him.

"I should've eaten breakfast, I suppose. My stomach's hurting a little." she told him before turning back to her menu. She read the descriptions before closing her eyes as her stomach gave another sharp pain. She reached up and clutched her stomach again before she felt something wet between her thighs and her eyes widened in fear.

"N-Naru..." she whimpered. She watched as his eyes widened in understanding before he stood up. She wasn't sure how he could remain so calm as he helped her from her seat until she felt how badly he was shaking. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as calm as she had thought him to be.

"Lin, bring the van and come pick us open on seventh street." Naru paused on the cell phone and sighed. "Mai's in labor."

"The doctor. Call the doctor." Mai whispered as another contraction consumed her. She felt Naru's arm around her shoulders as she heard him dialing the number into his cell phone. She gave a sigh of relief as the contraction faded and she stood up and Naru glanced at her before talking into the phone as the doctor answered.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked as he looked at her. She bit her lip as she estimated the time that had to have elapsed between each contraction.

"Six or seven minutes." she whispered. She listened as he relayed the information back to the doctor. She felt Naru steer her towards the curb as he hung up with the doctor and Lin pulled up.

Naru helped her into the van before he followed. He closed the door and held Mai's hand as her head fell back as another contraction hit her. Naru continued to hold her hand and brushed her bangs back as he told her to breath. Was this the baby's way of telling them that it liked the names they had picked out?

His attention was drawn back to Mai as she gave another whimper of pain. He continued to brush her bangs back as her head lolled back on the seat. Naru had never been so glad to see a hospital when Lin pulled back. He opened the door and slipped out as Lin retrieved a wheel chair. They managed to get Mai into the chair and wheeled her into the emergency room where the doctor met them.

"Hello there, Shibuya-san." the doctor kneeled down in front of the crying girl as Naru placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Mai winced as the doctor pressed down on her stomach. The woman bit her lip before smiling at Mai and winking at her.

"Alright, let's get you into the birthing room." the doctor told her and Mai reached up and clutched Naru's hand. Naru squeezed it back before leaning down to her ear and she clenched her eyes as another pain shot through her abdomen.

"I promised we were in this together." he whispered.

* * *

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she gave a small groan. She reached over and touched the remote for her hospital bed. She pushed the button that caused her to sit up. She saw Naru sitting beside her, reading a book. His attention was pulled from his book and she met his eyes.

"Where's the baby?" Mai asked softly. She remembered giving birth but the strain had been to much on her body. She remembered the child's cry before everything had gone dark and she passed out from exhaustion and strain.

As soon as Mai asked a nurse came in, carrying a bundle in blue. Mai felt her eyes widen as the nurse walked near her. The woman held the baby out and Mai took the small bundle and felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at the sleeping face with a tuft of black hair peeking out. She blinked and the tears fell.

"You need to sign the birth certificate." the nurse told her. "Dr. Mitsurugi will be in a few moments with the certificate."

"Thank you." Mai whispered as she continued to hold the sleeping child. She looked up as the nurse touched her shoulder and held a small bottle out and Mai took it and the nurse smiled at her.

"You've been resting for about an hour and a half. He hasn't wanted anything to eat, refused to take a bottle from anyone in the nursery." the nurse shrugged her shoulders. Mai gave a small giggle before putting the bottle against her son's lips and he parted them and let the nipple of the bottle enter his mouth.

"Finally. If there's anything you or the baby need, press the red button and let us know." the nurse told her before leaving the room. Mai felt Naru climb up beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Welcome to the world, Oliver Eugene Davis. My little Gene." she whispered to the feeding baby. She glanced up at Naru and he kissed her on the head. She lay her head on his shoulder before pulling the bottle away as she felt the baby stop sucking. She glanced down at the child once more and smiled. "Welcome to Japan, Mamoru."

Two days later Mai was sitting on the edge of her bed in normal clothes with the baby cradled in her arms. A black clad Naru sat beside her as they both watched the infant in her arms. Lin was currently signing Mai's release forms as she was still a minor and he was currently listed as her guardian.

"Alright, you're free to go. Now remember, Mai. You and the newborn need to stay at home until his first appointment in two weeks." Dr. Mitsurugi told her and she nodded as she continued to rock the sleeping baby.

"I will. Thank you." Mai whispered as she handed Gene to Naru before Lin helped her into the wheel chair. Naru handed Gene back to his mother before he nodded to the doctor who moved out of the way so that he could roll Mai out of the hospital room.

'Time to go home, my little one. Time to go home.' she thought as she continued to rock the baby in her arms before Lin and Naru helped her into the back seat of the van and she placed the child in the car seat. She then buckled herself up as the two men slipped into the front seat and Lin started the engine.

Mai let out a breath as they moved forward onto the main street. Mai bit her lip before looking at the baby. She bent down and kissed his fuzzy head and he shifted in the car seat. He gave no other sign that he was awake. He rarely opened his eyes and the doctor had assured Mai that for a newborn it was normal to sleep that much.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the baby had been born and for the first time she was alone with Gene. She had been nervous and even asked Naru if she could just bring the baby with her to come into the office. Naru had told her to wait at least until the baby was a few months old. Mai had not felt very comfortable with being at the hotel alone with Gene but she had conceded after Naru had promised he'd come if she called for him.

Mai peered into the room that she and Naru shared and she saw the yellow bassinet that Gene was sleeping soundly in. Mai tiptoed into the room and peered into the bassinet. Gene had wiggled enough that his cover had managed to push the cover down so that it was at his feet. Mai reached in and pulled the cover back up so that it was covering the baby once more.

She continued to stare at him before sighing and turning away. She left the bedroom, making sure to keep the door open. She sat down on the couch and stared at the cell phone that Naru had given her so that she wouldn't have to use the hotel phone. She bit her lip once more before reaching out and grabbing the device and flipping it open. She dialed in the number that she'd had memorized since she was ten years old.

"Hello, Mori residence." a sleepy voice answered and Mai winced as she glanced at the clock. She realized it was probably early morning in England.

"I'm sorry, Madoka! I forgot the time difference!" Mai exclaimed. She heard the woman laugh and heard her shifting.

"Don't worry about it. It's good to hear your voice. You should have seen Martin and Luella's face when they saw the baby's pictures. Luella was crying when she saw the name on the birth certificate." Madoka told her and Mai felt a smile spread across her face.

"He looks a lot like Noll, doesn't he?" Mai asked as she curled her feet up underneath her. She brushed a hand through her hair as she kept the phone up to her ear waiting for her cousin's response.

"He does but he's got your nose. He's very cute. How did his appointment go?" Madoka asked and Mai felt a smile spread across her face. Her cousin undoubtedly understood that she needed someone to talk to that didn't include two men that were so quiet that she wasn't sure if they knew the meaning of conservations.

"The doctor said we were allowed to take him out but Noll won't let me take him to the office yet. He wants to wait until he's a few months older. I wish he would at least let me come into the office, I love being with Gene but I'm bored to tears." Mai said with a soft laugh. She heard Madoka laugh as well.

"I know you're probably going to be mad at me but I have to agree with Noll. I think that you should probably stay at home and rest with little Gene. I mean you just gave birth, Mai. What if you go out and get sick with Noll and Lin at the office?" Madoka replied and Mai thought about it before giving in.

"I suppose you're right. I mean I love being with Gene and everything but where he's so young all he feels like doing is sleeping. I mean he wakes up and cries when he wants something." Mai whispered.

"Oh, Mai...is Noll helping?" Madoka asked.

"He's being wonderful!! When he gets home he takes care of Gene. It lets me rest for a certain amount of time but Noll needs his rest as well. I don't want him to worry so much about me and the baby that he's to tired to focus on his work." Mai replied and she heard Madoka give a small laugh.

"Well, Mai, I should be getting ready to go to work. Give me a call whenever you need someone to talk to that has a voice higher than a baritone." Madoka told her and Mai gave a small laugh before she heard a small cry. She looked at the room as she instantly recognized Gene's hungry cry.

"Bye, Madoka. Gene's hungry, I need to go." Mai hung the phone up before dashing into the bedroom and went over to the bassinet. She took the infant from his bed and placed the softly crying baby against her shoulder. She turned and walked into the little kitchen in the suite that they had rented. Mai didn't want to know how much Naru's parents were paying for the two extravagant rooms in the hotel.

"Shh, I'm warming your bottle, Gene." she told the child as she pushed the start button on the little microwave and it started up with a gentle hum. The baby instantly calmed down at the sign and Mai gave a small laugh as she rubbed the infant's back before moving him from her shoulder so that she was cradling him. She took the bottle from the microwave and tested it before allowing Gene to feed.

"You're a little glutton, aren't you?" she teased before she looked up from the baby's content face and into the mirror that was hanging on a nearby wall. She stumbled back slightly as she saw someone standing behind her.

"G-Gene?" she whispered tearfully. She watched the boy smile before disappearing from the mirror. She looked down at the child in her arms before he quit drinking and she barely pulled the bottle away before it fell from her limp fingers. She cradled the baby close to her body as she sobbed softly.

'Where are you, Gene?'

* * *

_Remember to review, we're getting close to the first case!! This is a pretty big project but I'm going to finish it!! gulps I hope! Kieno0324_


	5. Chapter 5

_The next chapter. I don't know how many people read the author's notes but for those of you that do, I received a rather nasty review telling me how I didn't know what I was doing when I decided to put Gene on a bottle. I didn't appreciate being told that all my ideas were crap and I didn't know what I was talking about._

_On a brighter note, there are some explanations for those that realized that yes, Gene was born early. I only realized that after I reread the chapter and didn't want to go back and change the whole story but I was able to work around it! Just remember to enjoy and review! _

* * *

It took nearly three months of Mai badgering Naru until he let her and Gene finally come to the office. Mai felt much more comfortable in the office and was glad that she was able to file papers and make tea once more. Gene still slept most of the time although he spent a lot more time awake as well. And when he was awake if he saw his father, that was it. He wasn't happy until the man picked him up. After that he was perfectly content to be held by Mai.

Mai stood from her clean desk, she wasn't going to fool herself into thinking that Naru wouldn't come and put more papers on her desk, and went over to Gene's baby bed that she had placed in the office. She peeked into the bed and saw that Gene was wiggling his arms, sometimes pushing the bear beside him into the side of the bed. She smiled at him and he cooed at her.

"Hey, you. Are you enjoying daddy's office?" Mai asked as she picked the baby up and he cooed louder as he recognized his mother's touch. Mai smiled as she moved back over to her seat and when she sat down she made Gene sit in her lap. She was having fun as Gene reached out and tried to grab things off her desk but no luck as he still wasn't old enough to grasp anything.

"Alright, I don't think you know how to write just yet." Mai told him as she realized that he was mostly leaning and reaching towards her pen. She gently patted down his fuzzy black hair that seemed to refuse to even think about laying down. She stood up with Gene moved into a cradling position before walking into the kitchen and retrieving one of Gene's bottles. Once it was prepared she sat down at the kitchen table and allowed the boy to eat hungrily from the bottle.

She looked up as she heard footsteps. She smiled at Naru as he entered the kitchen, obviously having heard Mai shifting around. She smiled as she saw his eyes soften as they landed on her and the baby. She also noticed the newspaper in his hand and he tilted her head curiously.

"I just received a call from the principal of this high school." he told her as he placed the newspaper on the table so that she could look at it. She leaned over with the baby still cradled against her as he happily ate from the bottle that she held against his mouth.

"Another accident? There was a runaway truck there a few days before Gene was born. Do you think it's paranormal?" she asked him. She watched as he sat down and pulled the paper back towards him. She could see his eyes move along the page quickly before he shook his head.

Mai pulled the bottle from Gene's mouth when it seemed he was done. She stood up and picked a towel up from the counter and placed it on her shoulder. She then placed Gene on her shoulder and began to pat his back up and down. She began to pace around as she continued her patting.

"I don't really know if I can believe it's experiencing paranormal activity. He's coming in next week." he glanced up at Mai and saw that she was frowning. "What?"

"What day is he coming in?" she asked softly and he gave a soft sigh as he pushed the paper away from him.

"He's coming in on the third at two-thirty, why?" he asked. He watched as Mai shook her head as the baby gave a small burp. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten after having told him numerous times over the last two weeks.

"Gene's appointment is on the third at three. I've told you that at least thirty times. How could you do that, you need to be there." she told him angrily as she went into the main office to put a droopy eyed Gene back into his crib. She turned to look at Naru as he followed her out.

"Why do I have to be there? I thought it was a routine checkup." Naru argued. Mai rolled her eyes before turning back to the crib and tucking the sleeping child in.

"It isn't when the baby happened to be two months early, Naru! It was only by chance that he was seven pounds and fully developed! This is important and I would think as the father you would want to be there!" Mai hissed before turning away from him completely and he felt something began to tighten in his chest. "Just go back to that stupid office and leave me alone, I'm to pissed at you right now."

"Mai..." he trailed off as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

"Leave me alone." she hissed before turning away from him again. She sat down and refused to acknowledge him. She heard his office door close and she felt the tears trail down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with no luck as the tears continued to spill. She buried her head in her arms and felt tears spilling down her cheeks continuously as they refused to stop.

She barely managed to stop when Gene began to whine. She sat up and quickly went to the crib and picked him up. She began to bounce him to stop him from bursting out into sobs. He slowly stopped crying although from the way he refused to go back into his crib Mai realized that he must have sensed that something was wrong.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

"Thank you for bringing us, Lin-san." Mai told the Chinese man as he helped her get Gene out of the van. He handed her the diaper bag and she swung it over her shoulder as she clutched Gene's carrier tightly in her hands. She was still shaking from the argument she and Naru had just had nearly thirty minutes ago.

He had told her that he didn't see the point in taking Gene to an appointment that meant nothing. Mai remembered having told him that he needed to take an interest in taking care of his son. He had told her that he was busy and had no time for ridiculous appointments and that if she would leave him alone so that he could get his work done.

"You're welcome, Mai-san. Do you need me to pick you up?" he asked as he closed the van door. Mai dropped her eyes before nodding.

"If you wouldn't mind. We should be done in thirty or forty minutes." Mai told the tall Chinese man. He just nodded before getting back into the driver's seat and moving away from the curb. Mai sighed as she watched the van disappeared before she looked down into the carrier to see that Gene was sound asleep.

"Alright, just you and me. Let's go see what Dr. Mitsurugi says about you, my little one." she whispered to the slumbering child. She turned and walked into the office complex and into the office. She signed in before taking a seat and watching Gene as he continued to sleep soundly. She sometimes wondered how he could sleep through such things as horns honking but when she and Naru had an argument, he was awake and crying.

'It's like he knows that we aren't getting along. Why won't Naru just come with me to these appointments? Doesn't his son matter to him?' Mai thought as she continued to watch Gene sleep soundly. She looked up as the door to the examining rooms opened and Dr, Mitsurugi motioned her over. Mai gathered all her things before walking over and greeting the doctor.

"Well, look at him. He's growing like a weed, isn't he?" the doctor laughed and Mai nodded with a smile on her face. The doctor showed her to a room before closing the door behind them and she turned and plucked Gene from his carrier as he still slept soundly.

"You know if I hadn't been the one that did your prenatal care I wouldn't have thought Mamoru was nearly two months early. Although with how tiny you are it shouldn't surprise me. Some women can only carry to seven or eight months." the doctor said with a smile. Mai nodded in understanding. She had requested the doctor use the pseudonyms of the entire family as Mai didn't want anyone to connect the dots. It would be something else that Naru could yell at her over.

"So everything's okay with him?" she asked hopefully as the doctor listened to Gene's heartbeat. Mai could hear her own heartbeat in her ears as nervousness began to take her over. What if there was something wrong with Gene's heart that they hadn't noticed when he was first born?

"Yes, he's got a strong heartbeat and his lungs sound healthy. He's a perfectly normal, sleeping baby." Dr. Mitsurugi told her and Mai gave a small laugh as she took the baby back. He shifted in her arms before his eyes opened and he began to cry. She immediately reached into the bag and grabbed his bottle and guided it to his mouth. He gladly latched onto the bottle as he ate eagerly.

"And he has a good appetite." the other woman commented dryly. Mai gave a small laugh before taking the bottle from Gene. She placed the baby back into his carrier and gathered her things back up. She thanked the doctor before going back to the waiting area and paying the nurse for the visit and leaving the office.

She saw the van idling by the curb and she quickly walked over as Lin got out and helped her put Gene and his things in the back seat. Gene made a face at Lin when he saw the man and Lin, though Mai didn't see it, made a face back causing the child to laugh in utter delight.

"Naru called and said that he had just finished speaking with the principal from that school. He's accepted the case." Lin told her once she was in the van and buckled up.

Mai's hands fisted into her skirt before she gave a stiff nod. She didn't feel like speaking to Naru at the moment and requested that Lin drop her and Gene off at the hotel. She was grateful when the man didn't say anything and did as she had asked. She was grateful to be in the room and even more grateful that Gene had fallen back asleep and she placed him in his crib.

She pulled a pillow off the bed and found an extra blanket before walking into the slight living room and curling up on the couch. She reached into her pocket and pulled her cell phone out. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost four o'clock. That meant it was around nine or ten in the morning in England. Mai hoped that Madoka had rolled out of the bed as she pushed the call button on the older woman's cell phone number.

"Hello, Mori Madoka speaking." she had never felt so happy to hear her guardian's voice before.

"Madoka, I want to come home!" she barely managed before bursting into tears. She could hear Madoka give a soft sigh before the woman started trying to calm her down and nearly thirty minutes later she was only sniffling.

"Now, tell me, my dear, what's wrong?" Madoka asked softly. Mai gave a sniffle as she wiped her eyes.

"Everything. Naru doesn't want anything to do with the baby. When Gene was first born, he loved being around him but now...he won't even come with me to the appointments to make sure that Gene's growing healthy like he should be. He just doesn't seem interested anymore!" Mai cried softly as the tears once more threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Madoka asked patiently. She knew better than to be surprised. It was one of the reasons that she had sent Lin with the two teenagers. She had the feeling that the two would hit some bumps after the baby joined them, especially Noll who had very little human communication as it was.

"Yes. Every single time I try to bring it up...he bawls up and refuses to discuss the subject with me. He wants nothing to do with either of us." Mai whispered sadly into the phone. She once again wiped at her eyes in hopes to dry them.

"Mai, just calm down. Just take deep breaths and try to get some rest, okay, sweetie? I'll call and talk to him, alright?" Madoka told Mai. The younger girl swallowed her tears before telling Madoka good-bye and curling up on the couch and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Mai's eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She shook her head before opening her cell phone to check the time and she felt her eyes widen. It was midnight. She jumped from the couch as she realized that she hadn't heard Gene cry for his bottle or diaper change. She dashed into the bedroom and froze.

Naru was sitting in the rocking chair with Gene in his arms. She saw the bottle that Naru was holding against Gene's mouth and she felt tears in her eyes. She must have made a sound because he looked up and she felt her eyes widen as he stood up and moved towards her. She took a deep breath of air as he neared her.

"Mai, we need to talk." he told her. She watched as he gently placed the baby into his crib. Mai nodded and took a deep breath as he led her out of the bedroom and back towards the couch that she had just climbed off of.

"I got a call from Madoka. It seems that I've screwed up." he told her. Mai felt her eyes widen before she looked away from him. She heard him shift on the couch and jumped slightly as he took her hand. She turned back to him surprised and saw that his eyes were full of remorse and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Naru..." Mai whispered softly. She felt him squeeze her hand and she looked at him once more. He shook his head and she remained quiet as she realized that he was thinking about what to say. She was worried about what he would say. She knew the outcomes of their last conversations and she didn't want to get into another yelling match.

"I realize that I've refused to have any part of Gene's life. I just don't know why I've refused. Maybe it's because I don't want to hear someone tell me that I'm going to lose him." Naru confessed. Mai felt her eyes widen before she threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh, Naru! You don't have to worry. Dr. Mitsurugi said that Gene is very healthy. And if something is wrong, wouldn't you rather hear it from the doctor and what we can do together to help?" Mai whispered as she pulled back slightly. She locked eyes with Naru and watched him nod in understanding. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then let me make it up to you. I don't have to start setting up for the case until next week. I want to take you and Gene out." he told her. Mai felt tears in her eyes before she pulled his face close to hers. She smiled at him before pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart she ran her fingers through his hair and continued to smile at him.

"That sounds good. Gene will be thrilled when he realizes you'll be with us." Mai whispered. Naru nodded as he pulled her close and put his head on her own. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Will I be allowed to come on the case?" she asked him softly. He pulled back and gave her an exasperated look. He knew that look all to well. It was one that told him quiet clearly that even if he argued that she would find a way to get to the case site.

"Only if you promise to stay out of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Mai stared up at the school building looming in front of her. Naru had just come back to where she and Lin were waiting. She also had Gene in his stroller and he was happily sucking on his pacifier. She glanced at Naru and Lin as they began unpacking the monitors and cameras.

"I'm going to take Gene to look at the Cherry Blossom trees. I noticed that they were blooming." Mai told the two before she pushed Gene's stroller away from the van. She heard him giggling as some of the blossoms fell from the trees and into his stroller and she couldn't stop the smile from forming. She was almost positive that the baby was going to be an outdoors child, he loved being outside and seeing the sites.

"Do you like the Cherry Blossoms, Gene?" she asked the child. He gave a happy giggle. She stopped the stroller, locking the wheels, and kneeling in front of him. She watched as he giggled again and she placed her hand on his fuzzy head. He reached his hands out to her and she took one of his hands in hers.

"You're going to look so much like your father. Where are my traits?" Mai asked him as she touched his nose, that was also his father's. She didn't care what Madoka said, Gene had his father's nose. His hair was black, his eyes were blue, and while his chin wasn't defined enough Mai was sure that it was going to be Naru's chin as well. The only answer Gene had was to wave his arms up and down.

"Alright, let's go back and see if they're done setting up." Mai told him. It was almost like he understood as he gave a small squeal as he realize they were going back. Mai gave a soft sigh before she turned the stroller around and pushed it back towards the van.

Gene had become attached to Lin, much to the older man's bewilderment, and would squeal and giggle if he realized that he was going to be seeing the Chinaman. Mai was grateful that Lin begrudgingly took care of Gene whenever Naru asked him. Although, Lin refused to let Naru stay out past midnight. Mai had a feeling that was more of Naru's parents and Madoka's rules.

"You don't have base set up yet?" Mai asked as they reached the van and saw that Naru was sitting in the back, looking at a book. He glanced up at her and shook his head as she parked the stroller near him.

"No, would you go check and make sure a camera is set up in the front door of the school? I don't know if Lin got a chance to set it up. He's been fighting with the digital recorder, the battery's dying." Naru told her. She nodded before kissing Gene on the head and walking towards the large school building with a shutter going down her spine.

'No wonder everyone thinks this place is haunted. The building itself is creepy!' Mai thought as she opened the door. She saw the camera standing beside a set of shelves. She walked over and looked it over before noticing that it wasn't on. She reached out and touched the record button and jumped back as she heard a door slam. She felt her back hit the shelve and she looked over her shoulder as she felt it tilting.

"Ah!!" she screamed as someone pushed her out of the way. She landed on the ground hard as she heard crash. She looked over her shoulder and saw the camera on the ground, broken, and Lin trapped underneath the shelves.

"Lin-san!!" she cried as she stood and ran to him. She managed to get the shelves off of the man but when she tried to help him up he slapped her hand away. She felt her eyes widen as he began to pull himself up and he glared at her.

"_I don't need your help_." he hissed. She frowned as she watched him try to limp out. She walked up and stubbornly swung his arm over her shoulder and began to drag him out of the building.

"Look, I don't care if you're pissed at me but I'm not letting you walk on that injured leg by yourself! At least not until we get you to the doctor! Get over it!" she snapped at him. She saw Naru look up as he heard them approach. She saw his eyes widen slightly and she felt her head drop as he gave her that look that told her he knew it had to do with her clumsy tendencies.

* * *

Mai opened the door to the hotel room and gave a soft sigh. She had volunteered to get Lin his medicine and take it to him. She felt guilty over the fact that his leg was broken because he had pushed her out of the way. Although he told her that it was just because he wanted to save the camera. Although it hadn't worked. The camera was broken as well.

'Poor Lin-san, he has to stay in bed for two days. Good thing, I suppose. He looked ready to throttle me when I took him his medicine.' Mai thought before stopping at the scene that met her eyes. All of Gene's toys were out on the floor and she closed her eyes and shook her head before reopening her eyes. The toys were still on the floor, scattered about.

She walked towards the couch in the hotel and gave a small laugh. Naru was asleep on the couch with Gene tucked safely beneath his arm and against his chest. She shook her head before going over and picking Gene up and placing him in the crib that Naru had drug out.

"You panicked." she told the sleeping boy on the couch. She took a cover from the back of the couch and cover Naru up as shifted in his sleep. She kneeled down beside him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She looked around the messy hotel room once more and shook her head. "You really panicked."

Mai crawled under the blanket beside him and cuddled up against him. She was pulled closer as his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes slipped closed and she snuggled closer to him. She felt a gentle smile spread across her face as she lay there. She heard Gene cooing in his sleep and she glanced over her shoulder at the crib and smiled.

'And you just like to put daddy through the hoops don't you?' she thought before he eyes began to droop and she fell asleep against Naru.

Two hours later Naru stirred slightly. His eyes shot open as he realized the person beside him was _not_ a baby. He looked down and felt his heartbeat ease slightly when he saw that it was Mai. He looked over at the crib as he heard Gene giggling and gave another sigh of relief. Mai wouldn't kill him for losing Gene. He decided that she was probably the one that placed Gene in the crib to begin with.

He somehow managed to get off the couch without waking her. Although waking Mai was one of the hardest things that he'd eve had to do. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her underneath the covers. When that task was done he went back into the living room part of the hotel room and started picking up Gene's toys. After he was done he went over to Gene's crib and picked the baby up and looked down at him.

"Maybe mother is right. You shouldn't grow up in a hotel room. After this case is finished, I'll start searching for an apartment. At least it'll give you and Mai somewhere to call home." Naru sighed as he continued to hold the child. "I suppose I haven't been a great father have I?"

Gene looked up at him curiously before waving his arms. Naru went over and sat down on the couch and began to rock back and forth slightly. He continued the motion as the baby's bright blue eyes continued to stare up at him inquisitively. He could feel his heart clench at the look. The baby looked so much like him and in the process looked so much like his brother. He was reminded of the older Gene every time he looked at himself in the mirror or at his son.

Maybe that was the reason that he had refused to help with Gene. He had been afraid. He still wasn't sure himself what of. He hadn't wanted to go to the appointments and hear what the doctor had to say. He'd been afraid of what she might have told him about the child. All the scenarios ran through his head, illness, death, loss, sadness. How could he go through that again? How was he supposed to comfort Mai through that? But it had been for nothing.

He had almost lost Mai because of it. He knew that. She didn't think he didn't notice her tears every night, the way her shoulders shook silently with her sobs. He had known and it had broken his heart. He had wanted to tell her his fears. He had wanted to show her the reason why. But in the end he had been a coward. Until Madoka called and told him Mai was wanting to return to England with their son. He had finally woken up and rushed over to the hotel, praying she would still be there. She had been and he had known that he had to fix things.

He looked down at Gene as the baby cooed and he sighed. He stood up and hunted the bottle before giving to Gene who happily ate from it. He returned to the couch as he held the bottle in Gene's mouth.

"I'll protect you like I wasn't able to protect him." he whispered into the baby's ear as the child began to fall asleep. He continued to rock back and forth until he saw that the baby's eyes were tightly closed and his breathing was even. He stood with the sleeping child cradled protectively against his chest as he walked into the bedroom.

"I'll protect both of you."

* * *

Two days later Mai woke up to an empty bed. She gave a small groan as she pushed herself up. She ran a hand through her bed hair before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and shaking her head as she yawned. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. When Naru became focused on something, he forgot about everything else. Including his own health.

She went over to the bassinet and peered down at Gene. She gently reached down and touched his head. He shifted in his sleep before blinking his eyes open and looked up at her sleepily. She smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him on the head.

"We're going to go see if daddy slept in the van." she told him. Gene laughed happily at the word 'daddy' and Mai gave a soft sigh. "You are definitely a daddy's boy." she told him. He squealed again at the word. She shook her head before picking him and laying him on the bed so that she could quickly get dressed.

She dress him in a blue jumper that Martin and Luella had sent that said 'Future Scientist'. Mai knew that it was Naru's favorite piece of clothing for Gene to wear. She got onto her knees and pulled Gene's stroller from underneath the bed before straightening up and setting it up. She placed Gene's diaper bag in the lower compartment. She picked Gene up and quickly fed him before putting him in the stroller.

"Alright, we'll check on Lin-san and then go on." Mai told the boy before leaving the hotel room. She checked on Lin where he reminded her to pick his crutches up from the pharmacy. She told him she would before leaving with Gene and heading towards the bus stop, wondering if Naru had stayed up the whole night.

The trip was silent as Gene was perfectly content to coo at the people around them and get awe filled stares. Mai would just nod to the watchers that kept telling her that he was a very cute little baby. She thanked them profusely as the bus stopped near the school building and she climbed off with Gene and his stroller. She paid the fee and moved towards where she saw the van was still parked.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Mai grumbled as she saw the back door was up and Naru was laying in the van with his coat over his chest and shoulders. She looked at Gene who was looking at his father curiously. Mai pushed the stroller to the van and locked the wheels before reaching over and shaking his shoulder. She got no response.

"For a workaholic he sure hates getting up." she whispered to herself before she smirked as another thought struck her. She bent down and pressed her lips against his. When she felt him move, undoubtedly in hopes to capture her she jumped back and watched as his eyes slowly opened. She smirked as his eyes locked with hers as she went to stand by Gene's stroller.

"Couldn't even get home?" she teased gently. She watched the delicate blush spread across his face before he shook his head. She rolled her eyes before releasing Gene from his stroller. She put him on her hip and walked over to the van where Naru was checking something and she watched him shake his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Yesterday I met a few girls that had been caught on the grounds after hours, apparently telling ghost stories. I spoke to them and got more detailed accounts of the happenings than what the principal told me." Naru paused and Mai tilted her head as she caught Gene's pacifier as he spit it out and held his arms out to Naru. Naru took him and placed him on his lap.

"Is that all?" Mai asked curiously as she crossed her arms. She heard Naru sigh and she continued to stare at him before he shook his head.

"No. Another girl heard them speaking to me and stated that she was a psychic. I don't know if she was telling the truth or not but she started telling stories that I couldn't find any evidence to support her claims." he told her. Mai shrugged her shoulders before making a face as Gene cooed at her.

"Fancy equipment for such a kid." a voice made Mai turn around. She blinked in surprise at the red headed woman and long haired man standing there. She glanced at Naru and watched as he frowned before standing up and handing Gene back to her as the baby was curiously studying the strangers.

"Who may you be?" Naru asked. Mai watched as the woman's nose went in the hair and she felt her eyebrow raise. So the woman was haughty, that much she could tell from the get go. She heard Gene gurgle and she looked down at him and realized that he was trying to chuckle.

"My name is Matsuzaki Ayako and I'm a miko. Apparently the principal seems to think a child such as yourself is incapable of getting rid of this problem." she said snidely. Mai felt a frown on her face as she continued to bounce Gene on her hip.

"I thought a miko was supposed to be pure." Naru said with his self satisfied smirk in place. He had returned to his seat after determining that neither of the strangers posed a threat to Mai or Gene. In fact as he glanced at Gene he saw that he seemed to be enjoying the entertainment.

"And I don't look it?" the woman cried outrage. Mai rolled her eyes. The woman had taken the bait and was going to be beaten back down.

"You must be to old and someone so pure surely wouldn't wear so much make-up." Mai almost laughed at the expression on the woman's face. She heard someone else laughing and peered at the other stranger that was behind Ayako, holding his stomach.

"I assume you aren't Matsuzaki-san's assistant?" Naru asked. Mai watched as the long haired man turned towards them, shaking his head.

"No way. My name is Takigawa Houshou...I'm a monk." he said with a shrug of his shoulders and Naru raised an eyebrow and Mai sighed. She realized the boy was on a roll today.

"I didn't think monks were allowed to grow their hair out." he said. Takigawa seemed to take in stride as he just shrugged his shoulders before his eyes landed on Mai and Gene.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Mai Shibuya and this is Mamoru." she introduced with a kind smile. Gene blinked at the name his mother introduced him as before looking at her and she smiled at him gently. She heard both the strangers give an awing sound at the sight.

"So you're babysitting your little brother?" Takigawa asked. Mai blinked before exchanging a glance with Naru. He shrugged his shoulders and she gave a sickly smile at the two before shaking her head.

"No. Mamoru's my son, I'm Kazuya's wife." she said with a bright smile. She watched as the two adults nearly face planted before looking her up and down. She shifted self consciously at their stares and wished that they would quit staring her down so intently, although Gene seemed to be enjoying it with the faces he was making at the monk and miko.

"But you...you're only what? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Takigawa asked her. She felt her cheeks tint slightly before looking at Naru who cleared his throat. Takigawa and Matsuzaki both looked at him and he gritted his teeth at the attention. He didn't like the attention very much but he didn't want it on Mai and Gene either.

"I would appreciate if you didn't criticize my wife and how young we are to have a family." he told them before they all looked up as they heard murmuring. They all saw the principal and a young blonde man walking towards them.

When the principal reached the small group he introduced his companion as John Brown. He also informed them that the boy was an exorcist. Mai watched as the principal glanced at the old school building before quickly excusing himself. She blinked as the blonde boy, revealed to be only a little bit older than Naru, smiled at the baby.

"You have a very cute brother." he informed her. She felt her head drop as she shook her head. She watched his eyes trail from her to Gene then to Naru. She watched as his eyes widened before he bowed quickly and then straightening up.

"Very sorry. I can see now that he is your son, Shibuya-sans." he told them before the monk cleared his throat.

"We have company." he informed them. Mai turned around and blinked as a bespectacled girl walked towards them. Mai couldn't help but think that she looked happy to see everyone there. Mai bit her lip and wondered if this was the girl that Naru had been telling her about.

"I'm glad that you are all here! You'll be able to get rid of these spirits. They've been giving me such headaches." she told them. Mai heard the miko snort and she looked back at her as she placed Gene's pacifier back into his mouth. He seemed content to have it and ignore everyone around him as he plucked at her shirt.

"You just want attention, don't you?" Mai started before turning on Matsuzaki.

"You can't talk to her like that! You don't even know her!" she cried before she heard the girl chuckle from behind her. She turned towards her and saw the evil look on the girl's face and swallowed.

"_You fake miko!_ I'll place a very strong curse on you. You'll see." Mai watched as the girl turned away and walked off. She looked at Gene and realized that he had tears in his eyes. She placed his head on her shoulder and began to rock back and forth.

'Somehow I don't think she's lying.'

* * *

_I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but oh well. Remember to review. And to that someone it's already forgotten. You know what I mean. So to everyone eles!! REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter. Sorry for the delay but this story is giving me difficulty! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories soon! So enjoy and review! _

_Kieno0324 out._

* * *

"A very impressive set up you have." Takigawa told Naru as they all congregated in the base. Mai had placed a sleeping Gene back in his stroller and with Naru's help had carried him up to the second floor. Mai was currently sitting in front of the monitors with the stroller next to her as she watched the monitors.

"It seems to be a waste of time when you won't get anything as I'll easily get rid of the spirits in this building." Matsuzaki stated arrogantly. As Mai couldn't be seen by any of the others in the base she rolled her eyes. She didn't know the woman personally and couldn't make a decision, but she didn't think that Matsuzaki, or Miko-san as she had nicknamed her, had any spiritual powers. She could see from the condescending look on Naru's face that he didn't seem to think so either.

"You can do things your way but I'll continue with my study. Mai, have you reviewed those tapes?" Naru turned to Mai and she nodded. She handed him her clipboard where she had been writing down things of interest.

"Yeah, I found a few things of interest but after I went back and watched the spots again I realized that the cameras were having trouble communicating with the main box. There may something that they build the school with that is causing the interference." Mai informed him before looking at Gene as he gave a small sigh in his sleep.

"Forget this, I'm going to go check things out." Matsuzaki said as she stood from her seat and walked out of the base. Mai shrugged her shoulders before Takigawa also said he was going to look around. Mai glanced at John as he remained and he smiled at them.

"I think that I'll stay here and just help out, if that is alright?" he looked at Naru who shrugged as he turned to the monitors. Mai smiled at John pleasantly.

"That's kind of you, Brown-san. Thank you." Mai said with a small laugh. She glanced at Naru and saw that his eyes were narrowed. She rolled her own eyes as she realized what was wrong. Naru was jealous of how she was being kind to John. She realized that she needed to speak to him and assure him that she wasn't flirting with John.

As assured of himself as he was, he wasn't very confident when it came to her. Although she didn't understand why. She was sure that he knew that she cared for him dearly. She had to keep reminding herself that they were still teenagers no matter that they were already raising a child. She kept forgetting that they were still children themselves.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few moments." John told her before turning and leaving the base. She looked over at Naru with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head as she gently tucked Gene's blanket back around him. She had seen the way his eyes had narrowed as John had smiled one last time before leaving the base.

"Naru, he's a priest. He's just being nice." Mai told him once she was sure that John was out of hearing distance. She heard Naru snort and she shot him a glare. She watched as he returned the look and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you going to be jealous of every guy that I talk to?" she asked as she stood up. She watched as he jerked back before looking away and shaking his head.

"I'm running on little sleep. I apologize." he told her. She went over and gently wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her in return and she couldn't stop the content little smile from forming on her face.

"Then tonight you'll come home with Gene and myself and go to sleep in an actual bed. No more of this sleeping in the van for the sake of work." she told him seriously as she pulled back and looked at him. He nodded in agreement as he brushed her bangs away from her face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and she gave a small giggle as he pulled away.

"You know-" Mai was cut off by a loud scream. She glanced over at the door before rushing and getting Gene out of his stroller as he began to cry. She followed Naru down the stairs as they hurried towards the screaming. They stopped as they reached the where Takigawa and John were standing at a closed door.

"Ayako, step away from the door!" Takigawa called. Mai gave a small laugh as Ayako protested at the man calling her by her first name. "I'm kicking it in so move back!"

"Hey, wait!!" Mai closed her eyes as Takigawa kicked the door and it fell in. Mai opened her eyes carefully to see the door was demolished and the miko was looking at the door frame with a look akin to shock. Mai bounced Gene up and down as the baby continued with his crying.

"What is with this stupid door?" Ayako snarled at the door frame. Mai looked up from Gene as Naru's shadow fell on her and he gently pressed his lips against Gene's head and the baby blinked before grinning. She gave Naru a gentle grin as he turned back around to look at the miko who was trying to kill the door frame and the monk who was shaking his head.

"Why don't we go back to the base and calm you down, Ayako? This excitement isn't good for the baby." that immediately got everybody's attention. They were easily distracted by the baby as he cooed happily, obviously sensing that he needed to get everyone's attention. Mai winked down at the baby.

'At least he inherited his uncle's sense of when to distract others.' Mai thought gratefully as she followed everyone back up the stairs and into the base. Gene continued cooing happily as Mai pulled out his bottle and placed it in his mouth.

Mai grinned as he reached up and tried to hold the bottle. But his hands were still to small to hold the bottle himself and his arms to weak. She smiled at him as his deep blue eyes continued to stare up at her. She pulled the mouth gently from his mouth and put a towel over her shoulder before placing him on her shoulder and began to pat his back.

"He has quite the appetite doesn't he?" Ayako commented from where she was sitting as she glanced at the near empty bottle. Mai gave a small giggle before it was followed by a loud burp from Gene. Silence engulfed the base before everyone, except Naru, began laughing and even Mai gave a soft chuckle as she pulled the giggling baby away from her shoulder.

"Why you..." Mai told him with an angry look. The look only caused him to giggle even more at the look. She shook her head before rubbing her nose against his and he cooed at her and reached out and wrapped a finger in her hair. Mai brought him back to her shoulder and continued to hug him until she felt him start to fall asleep. Once he was completely limp against her shoulder she moved him back into his stroller and strapped him back in.

"Eat and sleep. Just like a growing baby should." John told her. She smiled at him before tucking a blanket around Gene's little body. He shifted slightly in his sleep before calming down. Mai took a seat and turned towards Ayako as everyone had been watching her with the baby.

"What happened earlier, Miko-san?" Mai asked with a gentle smile. The woman gave a small sigh before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was looking around the place, trying to get a feel. I went into the classroom and was looking around. I heard the door slam shut and when I tried to open it, I found that it was stuck." the red head explained. Mai glanced at Naru and saw that he was frowning.

"Are you sure that you didn't inadvertently close the door when you entered the room?" he asked. Mai watched as the miko narrowed her eyes before she stood up and was about to shout at him before Mai caught something from the corner of her eye and looked at the monitors and felt her eyes widen.

"Naru, we have company!" Mai cried right before the door to the base opened and she couldn't stop the little scream that escaped her. She blushed at the look that Naru sent her and she turned her attention to the sleeping baby before glancing at the newcomer.

She couldn't help but feel something in her stomach. Something that was wiggling as she saw the way that the new girl was looking at Naru. She wondered why the girl was dressed in a kimono. She knew that they were in Japan but it was rare for her to ever see anyone in a traditional Japanese kimono. She turned her eyes away from the girl as something inside her continued to wriggle.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked. Mai's eyes snapped back to Naru. She frowned as she saw that the girl was close enough to touch Naru. She frowned even more as the girl _did_ reach out and gently touched Naru's arm. She felt a slight tinge of satisfaction when Naru discreetly pulled away from the touch.

"I don't believe so. I've just established my company as our son is a newborn." he glanced at Mai and she nodded to the girl with a gentle smile.

"May I ask your name?" Mai asked with a sweet smile. She watched as the girl looked at her with a sour girl and she felt an inner smirk. Naru would be proud if he knew that she was smirking on the inside.

"Hara Masako." Naru answered. Mai looked at him slightly surprise. How did he know her name? Had he lied? Did he actually know this girl? "I believe that you are a very famous medium?"

"Yes." the girl answered and Mai gave a soft sigh. Was the principal so sure that this place was haunted that he hired every person that he could find? Or at least every person that he could convince to come if he paid them enough to come and investigate.

"Well, whatever. The principal shouldn't even bother having everyone here. I'm going to go prepare for the exorcism." Matsuzaki said as she stood from her chair. Mai watched as Masako finally turned away from Naru to look at the red headed miko.

"You don't need to do that. There are no spirits here." she told the older woman. Mai tilted her head curiously as the miko snorted at the medium. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on the older woman's face as the medium told her the news.

"I'm not going to trust some famous TV medium that makes her money off that type of fame." Matsuzaki said as she left the room. Mai looked at Takigawa who shrugged his shoulders before waving at everyone.

"Well, I'm going to head out as well." he told them before he left. Mai nodded at John as left as well. She frowned as Masako also said her farewell and left the base. She looked at Naru and saw that he had turned back to the monitors. She stood and went over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She watched as he glanced at her before looking back to the monitors. She tilted her head curiously, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Nothing. What Hara-san said has some truth. There haven't been any signs of paranormal activity." he whispered. Mai frowned before she lowered her hand and gently laced her fingers with his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he looked down at her.

He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers before he turned and pressed her fully to himself. He wrapped his hands around her small waist and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled away for a moment to regain his breath before leaning down to nuzzle beneath her ear. He smirked as she gave a small gasp and began to experiment with other ways to elicit the same sound. At least until the scream pierced the air.

"What was that?" Mai cried before Gene woke up wailing. Apparently the scream had startled the baby awake and he was wailing. Mai hurried over to him and pulled him from his stroller. She put his head against her shoulder and began to pat his back as she quickly followed Naru out of the base to find the source of the scream.

Mai felt her eyes widen in horror when she saw the medium was laying at the bottom of the stairs. John and Takigawa were beside her, checking her pulse as Mai waited for them to tell whether or not she was alright.

"We need an ambulance. She's not conscious." John finally said. Mai watched as Naru nodded before pulling his cell phone out. Mai turned her attention back to Gene as he continued to cry softly into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. No one's going to hurt you." she murmured into his little ear. He slowly began to calm down and began to gnaw on the ends of her hair. She pulled him away slightly before tucking her hair back and placing him back on her shoulder once more. She continued to pat his back, even as she heard the sirens of the ambulance.

"Mai, go back and watch the monitors. I'm going to speak with Hara-san before she's taken to the hospital." Naru whispered into her ear as he they watched the paramedics wheel a semi-conscious Hara out of the old school building. Mai nodded before she began to walk back up the stairs. She felt Gene's fingers curling on her neck and she quickened her pace.

She wasn't sure if she trusted Hara about her claim that the place didn't have any entities. She felt that the building had potential and that caused her to worry. She didn't want to be face with a vengeful ghost with her baby with her, especially with the baby with her.

"Alright, Gene. Daddy wants us to watch the monitors, so we'll watch the monitors. And hope that mommy doesn't completely freak out about being in this building alone." Mai said with a sickly smile as they entered the base. She put Gene in his stroller and reclaimed her seat in front of the monitors. She turned to her son as he gave a small giggle. She returned it before handing him his teddy bear from his diaper bag.

"There you go. Now, don't go scaring mommy." she told him. He just blinked at her curiously and she smiled at him. She turned to the monitors and watched them as she chewed the bottom of her lip. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as the cameras continued to show what they had been showing for the past day and a half.

'This place is creepy but it sure isn't showing any paranormal activity.' Mai thought as she continued to watch the monitors. She glanced over at Gene and saw that he was gnawing on the ear of his bear. When he saw that she was looking at him, he released the bear's ear and gave a toothless smile happily.

"Hey, you." she said as she stood from her seat and knelt down in front of Gene in his stroller. She reached out and tried to pat his hair down with no luck. The poor boy had to have at least five cowlicks already with the small amount of hair that he already had. Mai was sure that he had more and that he was going to be a very messy haired boy.

"And break every female's heart within a twenty-mile radius." Mai told him. He looked at her curiously before he dropped the bear and held his arms out to her. She released him from the stroller and pulled him close. He gave a small giggle before laying his head gently on his mother's shoulder.

"Mai?" she turned at the sound of her name. She saw that John was standing in the doorway and she managed a smile. Gene turned his head slightly and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey, you." John walked over to them before looking at Mai with a gentle smile. "May I hold him?"

"Yes." Mai handed Gene over who seemed to be happy that someone else was going to be holding him. Mai couldn't stop the grin as the baby contently settled into John's gentle hold. Mai jumped as there was someone clearing his throat. She saw that Naru was standing at the door with a horrid look on his face.

"Brown-san, if you would go to the hospital and check on Hara-san." Naru said coolly. John nodded before handing the boy to his father and bowing to Mai. Mai watched as John disappeared and she glanced at Naru as he held Gene.

"Naru-" she was cut off by the cold glare on his face.

"I have to check the cameras. I'll take Gene with me. Watch the monitors." his sentences were curt and short. Mai felt tears in her eyes as he turned and her son looked over his father's shoulder at her.

"Naru!" she cried before he disappeared. She gave a soft sob before she gathered her things together and quickly left the building. He could deal with Gene and the case by himself! She was going home! She didn't want to have to deal with his misplaced jealousy.

"Stupid, idiot scientist!" Mai whispered angrily to herself, even as the tears continued to drip down her cheeks slowly. What was she going to do?


End file.
